It all started with a can of soda
by 506thpir
Summary: Really it was a normal day of haning out at the Vega house. I glared at the guy that Tori was flirting with while everyone else did their own thing. That was until a can of soda literally blew up in my face.


Sitting in one of the Vegas' armchairs, I tapped my fingers against the side of it. With each "thrump thrump" that my fingers made as they hit the chair, the deeper I would go into my thoughts.

'_He isn't right for her.' _I'd tell myself.

'_He's a lying…conniving….thing…..'_ I scrunched my face at the lack of insults I was unable to produce.

'_Whatever. The point is she shouldn't be with him.'_

I watched from across the room as Tori giggled at something the boy, _Derek_, said to her.

'_I bet it wasn't even that funny.' _

Looking away from the two I stared at the television screen. Previews for upcoming shows flitted across the tv, but I was unable to focus on them. My mind was still on the two across the room.

Now, granted they weren't dating. This brought some relief to me, but they were a little too cozy for my comfort. Anyone could tell that they liked each other, much to my disappointment. And by the looks that Beck was giving me, others could tell.

Tori thought it would be a good idea to have a little get together after school. I'd agreed thinking it was going to be the regular gang. That was until I realized she'd invited Derek along. And now I'm here, in her house, in a chair, watching her flirt with this guy.  
>Tapping the chair a few more times I quickly got up to go to the kitchen. Passing Tori and him, I clinched my jaw as I heard her giggle again.<p>

Walking into the kitchen I went straight for the fridge. Just as I was about to open it I heard someone come up behind me.

"You know, you can still tell her." I heard someone whisper behind me.

Recognizing the voice, I rolled my eyes. Opening the fridge I got out a can of soda and turned back around.  
>"Tell who what?"<p>

Beck rolled his eyes.  
>"You know who."<p>

Closing the fridge behind me I took the few steps that it would take to reach the sink. Turning the faucet on I put the can under the water; washing the top of it.  
>After seeing something on the Discoverting Channel about how unsanitary the warehouses of some soda companies where, I'd taken up the habit of cleaning the lip of the cans before drinking from them.<p>

Back still faced to him I said "Look, Beck, I don't know what you're talking about."  
>Feeling satisfied that the can was clean enough to drink from, I turned the tap off. Turning around I saw Beck leaning against the island, arms crossed.<p>

"Yea, and Jade's not jealous when other girls talk to me."

Not bothering to respond to him I walked back to the living room. Before I could though, Beck grabbed my shoulder, stopping me.

"They're not dating." He whispered quietly. I looked over at Tori and Derek on the couch.  
>"You still have a chance to tell her."<p>

Shaking his hand off from my shoulder I turned my head to look at him. Staring at him for a few seconds, I titled my head to the side, indicating to go to the back porch. Setting the unopened can down on the island, I went to the back door.

"Beck."

Looking back I saw Jade looking at us from where she was sitting.

"I'll be back in a minute babe." Beck answered back.

Her face contorted in disgust. "Don't call me that."

Rolling his eyes, he smiled a little. "Whatever you say, BABE."

Throwing an empty Coke can at him from across the room, I rolled my eyes. I was about to go out the door when I saw Tori looking at us with concern. Giving her a reassuring smile, I stepped out into the warm California air. It was almost eight, so the sum was already down, making it cooler out than it was that afternoon. Going to stand in the middle of the patio, I heard the door close.

"So." Beck started. "Are you going to tell me what your plan is?"

Sighing, I turned to face my best friend.

"No I am not."

As he was about to say something, I cut him off.  
>"I'm not telling you because I don't plan on doing anything."<p>

"Why?"

"It's not that easy Beck."

"No, what's not easy is calming Jade down when she thinks Eli was flirting with me when he was really just asking for the homework assignment."

I stared at him for a moment in confusion.  
>"But Eli is a guy…."<p>

Beck shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Jade thinks he's gay and wants to get in my pants, I don't…."<p>

Nodding my head in understanding, I looked around. Shifting my weight from one foot to another, I said,  
>"I just can't tell her man."<p>

"Why not?"

Looking at the actor, I shook my head.  
>"I just can't. She has" I pointed my hand towards the house. "Derek."<p>

"Not yet. Not if you tell her."

Letting out a deep sigh, everything was quiet for a minute as I thought about my situation.

'_Yea, I could tell her. But what would that accomplish? Nothing. I don't even know if she likes me or not. She likes'_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Tori let out a loud laugh from inside. I looked through the doors' windows to see her facing Derek with a wide grin. Scowling, I looked away.

"It doesn't matter Beck." I said dejectedly. "She likes Derek, and I guarantee they'll be dating by the time school starts tomorrow."

"Andre," Beck started.

I put my hand up to stop him.  
>"Really, it doesn't matter. And don't worry. I'll be fine. "<p>

Opening the patio door, I went back inside. Picking up the soda can I'd set down earlier, I went back to sit in the armchair. Taking a minute to look around the room, I took in my surroundings. Beck was going over to sit by Jade who was giving him a slightly puzzled look, Cat was at the piano with Robbie trying to show him something, Rex was sitting on the edge of said piano, and I didn't take the time to look and see what Tori and Derek were doing.  
>Sighing, I looked down at the can in my hand. Staring at it for a few seconds, I gently tilted it from side to side, feeling the contents slosh around in the empty space inside.<p>

'_I guess I should just give up on liking Tori.'_ I continued to stare at the soda_. 'As long as she's happy I suppose.'_

Letting out another small sigh, I went to open the can went the contents exploded in my face, essentially drenching the front of my shirt along with my face.  
>Hearing a gasp come from by the piano, I held the can away from me.<p>

"What happened?" Cat cried out.

"The can blew up in my face." I explained, setting it down on the coffee table in front of me.

"There was a bomb in it!" Cat screamed.

"No, Cat." Beck answered. "He means that the drink inside just flew out at him. You know, like…" He paused to think.

"Like when we put those Mentos in the Coke bottle that one time in science class." Robbie answered for him.

Standing up, Tori went in the kitchen to get some paper towels.

"But why did it explode to begin with?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Taking the paper towels from her, I thanked the singer and wiped my face off.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Beck looking down at Jade.  
>"Jade…."<p>

"I thought it was your drink!" She shouted out.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You shook up the can?"

"You thought it was my drink?"

"I wanted to get you back for calling me 'babe'! I'm not a pig from a childs movie!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" He shouted back.

"Next you're going to start saying "that'll do pig, that'll do" when we get done having sex!"

"Jade!"

Throwing her arms into the air, Jade stood up and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Beck called out.

"To a farm where I apparently need to be!" Slamming the door behind her, Beck gave me an apologetic look before chasing after her.

The room was silent until a phone rang out. Looking over to Tori I saw her looking down at Derek who was staring at his phone.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go. My mom wants me home." Smiling at Tori, he went to give her a hug. I stood up from the chair and walked towards the bathroom to wash off. I heard Cat and Robbie say that they should probably leave too as I reached the bathroom.

Turning on the water, I wet one of the clean towels that the Vegas kept in the bathroom.  
>I could already feel the soda starting to dry and become sticky. Wiping my face off, I heard someone come up next to me. Brining the towel away from my face, I looked in the mirror to see Tori watching me.<p>

Asking me if I was alright, I smiled at her.

"It's only some soda on my face…and clothes. Nothing I can't handle."

Tori shook her head. "That's not what I was talking about."

Looking at the front of my once white shirt, Tori's face scrunched up.

"Your shirt really is drenched. How did Jade manage to get the much drink to spew out?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's Jade. She's probably certified in causing mayhem."

Laughing, Tori gave me a smile. Smiling back, I felt something trickle down my chest. Looking down my shirt, I saw that the soda managed to somehow get down my shirt too. Groaning, I went to take the shirt off when Tori asked nervously "What are you doing?"

Bringing the shirt over my head, I set it down on the counter. Wetting the towel again, I wiped of the drink from my chest.  
>"I'm getting this soda off me."<p>

"And you had to take your shirt off to do that?"

I glanced at her reflection in the mirror to see her watching my movements.

"I do when it's covering my chest."

Looking at the counter to get another towel to dry myself off with, I found none. Turning to the youngest Vega, I saw her staring at my chest.

"Tori?"

No response.

"Tori?"

Nothing.

"Tori!"

Quickly looking up at me, she looked startled. "Yea?"

Smiling, I tilted my head a little.

"You alright there?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh, yea. I'm good. Fine. I'm gine."

I raised an eyebrow as I watched her fidget and look at anything but me.

"Well alright then. Do you think you could show me where to find a dry towel?"

She looked back at me in confusion.

"You know, to dry off? Unless you want me walking around your house wet."

Blinking back at me, the young actress quickly turned her face away from me after a moment; but not before I saw a blush cover her cheeks.

"Oh, yea. Sure. Hold on."  
>Walking away, Tori went to find a towel.<p>

After a few minutes she still wasn't back.

"Where is that girl?" I whispered to myself.

Walking towards the living room, I didn't see her there or in the kitchen. Going up the stair, I walked down a hallway. Finding a door open, I looked in to see that it was a linen closet.

Thinking to myself, I thought 'Here's the towels, but where's Tori?'

Not taking the time wipe the remaining water and drink off my torso, I went to find Tori. Walking down the remainder of the hall, I came upon a door that was cracked open. From my spot outside the door I could hear someone talking.

'Tori.'

"No Cat!" I heard her whisper hurriedly. There was a moment of silence as Cat said something.

"No! He's downstairs in the bathroom. With his shirt off!"

Another few seconds of silence.

"What am I supposed to do? Jump him?"

Hearing her groan, Tori said "No, I'm sorry Cat. I didn't mean anything by that. I just meant that I'm not going to go up to him saying 'here's a towel' then push him against the wall and kiss him.' That's not the best idea."

I could practically see her eyes grow big as she said "It is not a good idea Cat!"

Laughing silently to myself, I realized that maybe I shouldn't be listening into the conversation. But still, I was surprised that she was put off by me not wearing a shirt.

'_And you can't forget the kissing comment.'_ My minded added.

I listened in to what sounded like the end to a sentence.

"…I don't like him. I'm just saying that….no he is attractive and it would be nice to kiss him but…..then I guess so."

I felt my heart drop as I moved away from the door.

'_So she doesn't like me.'_ I thought to myself.

'_So what was up with that comment about pushing me up against a wall and kissing me? She did say it'd be nice to kiss me….'_

Walking down the hall way I went down the stairs and back towards the bathroom. Sighing, I reached the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

'_You're pathetic Harris. You really thought she wanted to be with you? It's just hormones making her say that stuff.'_

"She'd rather be with _Derek_." I spit out. Shaking my head, I went to put on my now sticky shirt when I heard Tori coming down the stairs. Looking over, I saw a towel in her hands.

"Sorry," she called out. Walking towards me, she tried handing me the piece of cloth. "Someone called and...well…"

Nodding my head, I walked past her, not taking the towel.

'_No need to be a douche.'_ My mind scolded.

"I'm just going to head home. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

Not hearing her say anything, I looked back at her to see her staring at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been acting weird all night." She walked towards me, throwing the towel on the couch.  
>"First there was you and Beck talking all secretive out on the back patio," she raised her arm to point towards it. "Then I come back to give you the towel and you seem upset and kinda peeved."<p>

Scrunching my eyebrows down I thought, _'I'm not peeved am I? No…well…yea…'_

Putting a hand on my wrist, she rubbed her thumb against it soothingly.  
>"You can tell me what's bothering you."<p>

Looking into her eyes, I saw concern flood them. Looking away before I got in too deep, I took a step back.  
>I felt something in my chest tighten when a look of hurt crossed her face.<p>

"Don't worry Tor, I'm fine. I'll see you-"

"Tell me."

Looking back at her, I saw the singer standing before me, defiantly.

"What?"

"I know you. I know something is bothering you. Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's not something I can just say out-"

Sticking a finger in my face she shouted "AH HA! So there is something!"

Slowly moving her finger away I spoke just as slowly. "Yes. There is."

"Then tell me."

Rolling my eyes, I walked back into the living room.  
>"I told you, it's not just something I can say."<p>

"But you told Beck."

"He figured it out." Turning to face her, I saw Tori standing with her arms crossed staring at me intently.

"So if I figure it out, You'll tell me."

I eyed her carefully. "Sure. Why not."

Nodding her head, she thought for a few minutes.

"You like someone."

Eyes growing wide, I stared at her. Looking back at me, she smirked.  
>"Am I right?"<p>

"How…how did you know?" I stuttered.

Tori rolled her eyes.  
>"Isn't that always the problem?"<p>

"No." I pouted. You know, a manly pout. "My piano could just be out of tune. Or something….."

Raising an eyebrow she said "Oh yes, and you'd drag Beck outside to talk in secret about an out of tune piano."

Glaring at her, she just smiled back.  
>"So tell me Andre, who is it that's bothering you so much."<p>

Sitting on the sofa, I put my head in my hands. Coming to sit beside me, I felt the couch cushion dip a little bit as she sat down.

"It's..she's not bothering me. I'm just…." I let out a sigh as I tried to think of what to say.  
>"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little…." I trailed off.<p>

"Hurt"

I looked at her confused.  
>"You're hurt."<br>My heart started to race. She didn't realize it, or maybe she did, but she was oddly right about everything so far.

"What makes you say that?"

Raising a hand, she rubbed my cheek. I could feel tingling as her thumb softly rubbed across my cheekbone.  
>"It's in your eyes…" Looking into hers, I could feel myself getting lost in them again.<br>Whispering my name, Tori slowly moved her lips closer to mine. Heart pounding, I head began to spin.  
>'She's so close.' My mind thought. 'Just a few more inches.'<p>

That was then I remembered what she said earlier. How she liked Derek and not me.  
>Pulling back, I shook my head.<br>"I can't do this." I whispered.  
>Giving me a look of hurt, realization quickly crossed her face, then guilt. Standing up, she started pacing the room.<p>

"God, I'm so sorry Andre. I know you like that other girl and I just…I threw myself at you and I…oh god."

Watching her pace, I stood up after a moment to stop her.  
>"You don't…."<br>Did she really not know?

She turned to look at me. "I don't what?"

Taking my hand off her shoulder, I looked down at her.  
>"What about him?"<br>"What?"  
>"What about Derek? Why did you try to kiss me when you like Derek?"<p>

No answering, I remembered something.  
><em>'…he is attractive and it would be nice to kiss him but…'<em>

'_Oh god. That's why you idiot. It was spur of the moment. Now she probably feels like shit because you brought it up.'_

Taking a step back, I waved my hands in front of me.  
>"Never mind. I know." Walking past her, I headed towards the door.<br>"Wait, Andre."  
>I turned my head to look back at her.<br>"What do you mean you know?" She asked.

'_Just tell her.'_ I mind told me_. 'It really doesn't matter. Just tell her you heard the phone conversation with Cat. '_

Sighing again, I felt my heart start to race. I really didn't want to tell her that I heard what she said, but maybe it'd be for the best. She'd tell me that she really doesn't like me and I can get over her and on with my life.

Turning to face her completely, I looked her in the eyes when I said "I heard you on the phone."

Eyes growing wide, her jaw dropped a little.  
>"It's fine Tori, I understand." I shuffled my feet a little, but still held the stare.<br>"Y-you…you heard?"  
>I nodded my head.<br>"And you….I…"  
>I gave her a reassuring smile to tell her that everything was fine. Inside though, my stomach was doing flips, my heart was racing and it felt as if the edges of it were being chipped away.<p>

'_It's for the best. I can get over her now.'_

"Really Tor, its fine. I know I'm a good looking guy," I gave a halfhearted smile as she blushed. "and who wouldn't want to push me up a wall and have their way with me?" I teased. At least as best I could with the mayhem of feelings going on inside of me.

"I did not say 'have my way with you'!" She said embarrassed.  
>Smiling, I shook my head.<br>"Don't deny it."  
>After a moment the smile fell into a frown.<br>"But I understand."

"You do?" She asked hopefully.  
>I could feel my heart tear a little more.<br>'She really likes this guy.'

I nodded my head.  
>"I do. And I'm just glad you're happy."<p>

Giving me a big smile, she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist as she hugged me.  
>"I am happy."<p>

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I rested my chin on the top of her head as I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
>"Good." I whispered. "Besides, everyone could tell."<br>"About what?" She mumbled into my shirt.  
>"About your feelings. Even I could."<br>Groaning, she hugged me tighter.  
>"Could you really?" She asked embarrassed.<br>"It was obvious."  
>Pulling back from the hug, I unwrapped my arms from her.<br>"But as long as you're happy now, that's all that matters."  
>Smiling brightly at me, I could see the love clear as day in her eyes. At this I could feel my heart start to crack.<p>

'_She loves him. Not me. Him.'_  
>My stomach fell at this thought, my throat constricted and went dry. Taking in a deep breath, I smiled back at her and moved towards the door. I knew I had to get out of here before I said or did something stupid.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
>I went to go out the door when I felt her hand on my forearm.<br>"Andre?" She asked quietly. "You're really not upset about it? You're okay with it?"  
>I clenched my jaw as pain washed through me at the thought of her and…him kissing. Of holding hands and always being together at school.<br>I nodded my head.  
>"Yea." I said tensely. "I'm fine."<p>

I could feel her hand softly fall from my arm.  
>"No, you're not." She whispered.<br>Sighing, I turned around to see her head down. I tried to see her face, but her hair was covering it.  
>"Listen Tor," I started. I couldn't tell her how I felt, but I couldn't just say that I hated the guy. I can't hurt her. I just need to suck it up. I can deal with my feelings later.<br>"I-"  
>She shook her head and cut me off before I could say anything else.<br>"No, Andre. I'm sorry. I should have realized you were just being a good friend. That you didn't actually…" She trailed off as she looked off to the side. I could finally see her face, tears falling down her cheeks.  
>'Shit.' I thought upset. 'I really hurt her. Why does she care so much if I approve of him or not? I know I'm her best friend but…'<p>

"I should have known that you don't-"

"No Tori. Look, I'm fine with it, alright. Really." I tried to put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but she shook it off. I felt a twinge of pain in my chest at this.  
>She looked up at me, angry.<br>"Don't act like you're okay with it! Don't act like everything is fine! You're obviously not okay with it!"  
>I clenched my jaw as an image of them kissing passed through my mind.<br>"Do you really want to know how I feel?"  
>"Yes! I do!"<br>"Alright, fine!" I said back harshly.  
>"I don't like it! In fact, I hate it! I don't know why you even feel this way! You're only going to get hurt and it would never work out!"<br>I felt my heart drop when I looked at her face.

He mouth was open in shock, her eyes wide. She quickly composed herself, but the tears kept falling.

'Way to go Harris.' I scolded.

"If you felt that way," she said coldly. "Then you should have said so in the first place."  
>"I couldn't." I whispered. I don't think I've hated myself this much in a long time.<br>"You could have. You should have."  
>I shook my head. "I really couldn't"<br>Anger sparked in her eyes. "Why. Why couldn't you have told me?"  
>She took a few steps closer until she was right in front of me, glaring at me.<br>"Why couldn't you just have told me how you really felt?"  
>I laughed humorlessly at the irony.<br>"That's the thing, I couldn't tell you how I felt. It would ruin everything."  
>I looked away from her and over at the piano.<br>"I guess now though, it won't do much harm."

"What are you talking about?"  
>When I didn't look at her, she grabbed my face and forced me to.<br>"What are you talking about Andre?"

Starring at her, I knew what I had to do. Moving her hand away from my cheek, I held it in mine. Studying her for a moment, I knew this was the only chance I'd have. After tonight, she's probably not going to like me very much anyway.

Leaning down, I kissed her softly. She made a sound of surprise, tensing up. I pulled away after a few seconds, heart racing like crazy.  
>"Wh-why did you do that?" She whispered, all anger gone.<br>"I knew after tonight it was the only chance I had to tell you."  
>"Tell me what?"<br>I gave her a sad smile and took a few steps back.  
>"To tell you that I like you. That maybe if we could've been together, I probably would've fallen in love with you." I shook my head and gave another curt laugh.<br>"But who am I kidding? You have _Derek _now." I spit his name out as if it were the vilest thing in the world.  
>A feeling of forlorn fell over me. I could feel my heart start to crack more, throbbing inside of my chest. My body was starting to feel cold and slightly numb. I looked at her sadly.<br>"I'm sorry." I clapped my hands together in front of me and averted my eyes from hers. This whole time she went from a look of shock to confusion.  
>Moving to finally leave, she stopped me yet again.<br>"Tori," I said exasperated. I just wanted to leave and play my piano. To let out some emotion, some of this hurt I was feeling.  
>"You like me." It wasn't a question.<p>

I nodded my head.  
>"Then…then what were you talking about before?"<br>I looked back at her confused.  
>"Derek."<br>"Derek?" She repeated, completely confused.  
>"Yea."<br>"What does he have to do with anything?"

Turning to face her completely, I looked at the brunette like she was crazy.  
>"You love Derek. You said so yourself. Well, not really. But you might as well have."<br>Shaking her head, she waved her arms in front of her.  
>"Wait, hold up. You," She pointed at me. "Thought I was saying I liked…Derek?"<br>I nodded my head.  
>"Yes."<br>"When I kept asking if you were okay with my feelings, you were thinking I was talking about my feelings for Derek?"  
>I nodded my head again.<br>"Yea."

Staring at me for a good minute, she broke out into laughter.  
>"Tori?"<br>Not answering back, she continued to laugh. Shaking her, I shouted her name.  
>"I'm sorry, but you completely misunderstood."<p>

Now I was the one that was lost.  
>"Misunderstood what?"<br>"What I was talking about. I wasn't talking about Derek."  
>I just started at her confused as hell.<br>'I have no idea what this girl is talking about.'

"I wasn't talking about Derek, I was talking about _you_."  
>"Me?"<br>She nodded her head.  
>"Yes! When you said you understood, I thought you meant you understood that I liked you. That I…" She looked away for a moment blushing, but then looked back at me.<br>"That I found you attractive and that I wanted to be with you."  
>Staring at her, shocked, I didn't know what to say.<br>"I-I…and you…."  
>Smiling, she nodded her head.<br>"I like _you_ Andre, not Derek. He's just a friend."  
>She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.<br>"You're the one I want to be with. Not him."  
>Smiling, the images of Tori and Derek kissing dissolved into images of Tori and I kissing.<br>Looking down at her, I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. Smiling into the kiss, Tori wrapped her arms around my neck even tighter. Bringing her closer to me, I could feel my heart racing again. I was finally kissing her. The girl that I knew for a fact I was someday going to fall in love with.  
>Deeping the kiss, Tori pushed me up against the door behind me. After a minute I smiled and pulled back from the kiss. "You have a thing for pushing guys up against walls don't you?"<br>Rolling her eyes, she playfully slapped my arm.  
>"Hush."<br>Kissing me again, she pulled back and unwound herself from me. Frowning at the loss of contact, she laughed.  
>"You have to get home. It's already late and my parents and Trina should be home soon."<br>Nodding my head, I gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
>"Alright alright. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Smiling, I walked out the door and towards my car.<p>

Opening the car door, I stepped in and sat down.  
><em>'I can't believe we had a misunderstanding that big.'<em>  
>Shaking my head, I turned the engine over and backed up out of the driveway. Driving home, I heard my phone go off. After feeling around for it for a few seconds, I finally found it. Picking it up, I saw that it was Beck. Answering I gave a quick hey.<p>

"So," he started off. "You ready to tell her or are you that willing to lose her to Derek?"  
>Smiling, I took the turn that would lead into my neighborhood. Laughing, he asked what was wrong.<br>I pulled into my driveway and cut the car off. Laying back in the chair, I shook my head.  
>"Beck, let me tell you a story of what just happened to me."<br>**  
>AN:And that's that. I honestly don't even know where this came from. I was looking at a blank Word page when this spewed from my fingers and all over my keyboard and that somehow and magically got on Word Document.<br>Anyway, yea.  
>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
